


Rocks

by Ultraliving



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraliving/pseuds/Ultraliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work Michael plans to just get home and sleep, but instead gets a drunk guy in front of his apartment throwing rocks at his window </p><p> (based off this tumblr post http://faygo-fuckyourself.tumblr.com/post/93954834310/faygo-fuckyourself-some-dude-started-throwing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks

Michael had just gotten home from is shitty job, and today had been a long day for him, his boss had been acting worse than usual, and was blaming him for breaking a copy machine he hadn’t even been near all day and told him that it was coming out of his paycheck. Michael just wanted to lay down and forget about the whole day, and not worry about the next. He threw his belongings into a chair right by the front door and threw himself into his bed. Not a minute later he heard something hit his window.

"What the hell?" He stumbled over to the window and saw a pebble clink against his window, the pushed it up and stuck out his head. Even though it was dark outside he was still able to see a guy leaning over picking up rocks, he stood back up and looked at Michael, then threw a pebble, so close he heard it as it flew by his ear. 

"Hey! what the hell are you doing?" Michael shouted down to the man. The guy jumped and looked up at Michael. 

The man practically stumbled backwards, as I he was a toddler learning to walk. "You're not my girlfriend?" It was obvious That the man had a British accent but he had a drunken slur even more so.

Even though Michael was very annoyed because he wanted to sleep and instead had a man throwing rocks at him in front of his apartment, he knew better than to get angry at a drunk person. It wouldn't help and most likely make it worse, and he knew that if it were himself he would be greatful is someone was to help him out. So instead Michael laughed "No, no I'm not. Do you need some help getting home?"

The man shook his head. "No I don't need anyone's help I'm fine."

"You sure? I can drive you somewhere it's no problem."

“Oh I’m sure, sure that you’re cute, do you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?”

Michael ended up laughing so hard he had to cover his mouth to avoid waking up the neighbors. “I thought you said that you had a girlfriend.”

The man looked down, a bit disappointed. “Right. Well, i better leave now.”

“Alright, well, have a good night and be careful man.”

“You too, mate.”

Michael waited for the man to walk out of sight, before he closed the window and and crawled back into his bed. He knew that he probably should have helped the man and made sure he got home okay, but he had a long day and had another one ahead of him, he just wanted to rest while he could. His eyes had just closed again when he heard a “clink” coming from his window. 

Michael sighed knowing what he was going to see, when he got up and opened the window. Just as he thought the same man from earlier was there leaning down picking up more rocks.

“I’m still not your girlfriend.”

Michaels voice must have scared the man half to death, because he jumped and fell face first onto the ground and didn’t get up.

“Oh shit.” Michael quickly put on his shoes and ran down the apartment stairs to the closest down to the man. When he made his way outside the man was still laying where he fell, Michael ran over to him to make sure that he was okay. After an inspection Michael knew that he was completely fine, he was just so drunk he managed to fall asleep. Michael laughed and shook the man’s shoulder “Hey dumbass, wake up.”  
The man’s eyes opened, and now being closer to the man, Michael could tell the man was a lot drunker than he thought, he had green eyes surrounded by pink instead of white, and there was no color in his face.

“Hey buddy, you’re not looking so good, let’s get you inside.”

The man nodded his head. “I-I’m Gavin.”

“I’m Michael, now come with me.”

Gavin swung his arm around Michaels neck and, Michael managed to get Gavin up the stairs supporting most of his weight, lucky for him he wasn’t too heavy. Once they got into his apartment Michael sat Gavin down on his couch and grabbed him a glass of water.

“Do you have anyone that I can call to come get you?”

Gavin looked up at Michael and giggled. “You’re cute you know.” He motioned for Michael to come closer, so Michael sat in the spot next to him. “Want to know a secret? I don’t have a girlfriend anymore, that boyfriend spot is open for you.”

“You are one drunk dumbass.”

“I know” Gavin giggled with some squeaking noises and grabbed Michaels face, before he had time to react Michael was pulled into a kiss. When he pulled away he could only stare wide-eyed, Gavin only laughed at him and started to get droopy eyes.

“I can see the red behind those freckles, you liked it. Gavin smiled with the biggest smile he could find before he fell asleep onto Michaels shoulder. 

Michael got up slowly making sure that Gavin was laid down comfortably he grabbed a blanket and covered him up. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to leave Gavin a note; 

You had gotten very drunk and showed up in front of my apartment building, I brought you in to make sure that you were okay after you fell down. You wouldn’t give me information to someone that i could call, then you fell asleep on my couch. If you wake up before i do I'll be in the room to your left.  
-Michael

Michael set the note on the coffee table in front of the couch to make sure that Gavin would see it when he woke up. He decided to take the day off tomorrow because he wanted to get to know Gavin while he was sober, and he was right he did like it.


End file.
